


The Most Fun that One Could Have on a Winter Day

by spacekauboi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Memories, Flashbacks, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, jk idrk how to tag lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacekauboi/pseuds/spacekauboi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's snowing and the bus to their campus breaks down so Kuroo and Kenma look for a place to stay warm in. They find a cafe that overlooks a frozen pond, where people are skating, an image which invokes fond memories from a certain winter day in their past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Fun that One Could Have on a Winter Day

"I just got this text from Yaku. Apparently, the bus broke down so it'll be about an hour before it gets here." Kuroo tells Kenma, who pouted his small curved lips at the news. Both were sitting on the bench at their college bus's stop as it snowed and they were itching to get back to their dorm. Especially Kenma, whose PSP just ran out of battery, whose 3DS was at home, whose powerbank was also dead, and whose phone was at 10% battery. On the other hand, Kuroo just wanted to get out of the damn cold. "We've got lots of time to kill. Anything you want to do?" Kuroo smiled, he could see Kenma's brows were furrowed above his eyes. "Nothing really." Kenma returns with an edge of petulance. He was hugging his knees to his chest, fidgeting. He's always been sensitive to the cold, Kuroo recalls. Kuroo gets up, and holds out his hand to Kenma. "Come on, I don't want us to freeze in a dingy bus stop. Let's go waste time somewhere else." Kenma regards his friend's hand for a second before gently holding on while placing both of his feet on the ground. He stood up, still holding Kuroo's hand and murmured a small "thanks". Kuroo could feel Kenma's hand shivering under his glove. Kuroo thought about tightening his hand around Kenma's to warm it faster but Kenma had already let go of him. Instead, Kenma put his hands in his coat pockets to keep them warm.  
As they walked, Kuroo noticed that the white wisps of breath that Kenma exhaled were shaky. Kenma pulled his scarf up to cover his mouth and nose but not fast enough for Kuroo to miss his chattering teeth. Kuroo quickly started looking around for someplace they could get warm.  
Kuroo found a small but adequately warm café stationed on the edge of a nearby park. Luckily, not a lot of people were there. They were all at home, comfortable, he thought miserably. He tells Kenma to pick a seat before he goes to the counter to order for both of them. He's been hanging out with Kenma for most of his life so he knew what Kenma would want. He ordered a black coffee for himself. For Kenma, he ordered a gingerbread cookie in the shape of a pawprint, and green tea.  
Tray in hand, he quickly found Kenma at a booth seat behind the window that was facing the park. He lays the tray on the table before sliding into the seat opposite Kenma's. He looked at Kenma, to see whether he was still freezing. Kenma wasn't shivering anymore but instead, he was peering out the window, fixated on something. Kuroo turned his head toward the window to see what had piqued Kenma's interest.  
Outside of the window, they could see that a large pond had frozen over in the park. There were people skating over the pond's surface. Some were kids, some were on dates, some were even faces they've seen around back on campus. "Oh, so that's where they all are." Kuroo thinks out loud as he turns his attention to his steaming coffee, which he idly began to stir. "What do you mean?" Kenma asks, turning his golden eyes toward Kuroo. "I was wondering why there weren't a lot of people in this café. Turns out they're all skating." Kuroo looks up to see Kenma still watching the skaters but with a newfound fondness in his expression. Kenma's eyes were focused and sparkling with an emotion Kuroo couldn't quite place. Kuroo looks out the window to see if something had changed with the scene. Nothing. He didn't get why Kenma was so hooked on watching people ice skate. It's not like they haven't done it before. In fact, they both ice skated for the first time together.

* * *

 

Kuroo remembers it vividly. It was the day right after Christmas, (It was Kenma's 10th Christmas while it was Kuroo's 11th) and, like most days, Kuroo went over to Kenma's house. After discussing the gifts they had just gotten (Kenma animatedly described the games he opened while Kuroo told Kenma all about the clothes and the volleyball he had received from his relatives), they found themselves quickly bored. They were lying upside down on Kenma's slightly aged but soft couch, some weird adult movie playing on the TV. "Can I change the channel?" Kuroo asks Kenma, his eyes unfocused. "Go ahead." Kenma replies passively as he continues to play on his PSP. Kuroo doesn't even know why he still asks when it's obvious that Kenma usually isn't into anything but video games. He doesn't even know how Kenma wasn't getting dizzy from playing upside down for quite some time.  
Kuroo must have flipped through about 20 channels before finding a volleyball replay on TV. He was happy to have found something he could finally watch but the volleyball match had already ended, the players were already shaking each other's hands as the credits rolled along the bottom. "Well, this sucks." Kuroo looks at Kenma's face to his side. He wasn't really expecting any kind of response but Kenma, still not taking his eyes away from his PSP's screen, replies "They usually have another match right after. Just wait." So Kuroo did wait. He didn't pay attention to any of the commercials (except for one with an annoyingly catchy jingle, he couldn't ignore it even if he tried hard). He just wanted to see if another volleyball match really was coming up. Although another volleyball match didn't come up, what came up was something that caught Kuroo's attention.  
It was a hockey match. Kuroo watched the different players glide on the ice, using their sticks to try to push the black puck into the opponents' goal. It was cool that people played such a sport on ice, Kuroo thought. He started to smirk as an idea entered his head. He slowly turned his body so that he could sit upright. He tapped Kenma's leg, smirk still on his face. "Kenma, let's go outside. I'm bored." Kenma frowned a little and took a glance at Kuroo before returning to his game. "What for? We're just going to get cold and tired."  
"I've got an idea. Trust me, we're going to have fun." Kuroo was rhythmically tapping Kenma's shin now. He knows that Kenma hates it but it does get his attention.  
"Ugh. Fine. My PSP's battery is dying anyway." Kenma concedes. He sets his PSP on the coffee table before turning himself upright, too.  
Kenma went upstairs to get dressed and plug his PSP in while Kuroo ran to his house. When Kuroo got there, he threw on a thicker jacket and pulled a red beanie with silhouettes of cats along the brim (both of these were gifts from his relatives) over his black haphazard hair. Kuroo went back to his friend's house and he could see the said friend was already waiting outside of his front door. Kenma was bundled in outerwear, his reddening nose scrunched up. "Hello, pile of clothes. Would you know where my friend, Kenma, is?" Kuroo asks teasingly, bending down slightly to look Kenma squarely in the face. "Can we just go now? The sooner we leave, the sooner we get back." Kenma answers irritatedly. He really didn't like the cold. Well, he didn't like any season really but summer and winter were the worst for him. Every summer, Kuroo would find Kenma locked up in his room, curtains closed tightly and electric fan cranked up to the highest setting at the foot of his bed. Kuroo once decided to open the curtains one summer afternoon because there wasn't enough light to read the new issue of Shounen Jump but Kenma hissed at him as soon as he cracked open the curtains. Bottom line is, Kenma didn't like extreme weather.  
Kuroo led Kenma, his arms swinging as he whistled the tune of to the annoying commercial from earlier. Kenma followed behind him sluggishly, trudging on the snowy sidewalk. They were like this for 10 minutes until they reached their destination, no words exchanged except for a small "...Kuro, are we near yet?" from Kenma and a "Just a little more." from a smiling Kuroo.  
They arrived at a lot where there was a frozen pond much larger than the one they were facing in the present. Beside the pond was a bigger-than-usual convenience store, where there was a sign on the glass door that read "Ice skating shoe rental here! Only 1,000 yen a pair!" Kuroo discovered this the other week when he went there to buy instant hot chocolate because the convenience store nearer to his house ran out of the kind that came with marshmallows. He didn't pay much mind to it at first but now, he was glad that he noticed it in the first place. This convenience store had now saved him from both marshmallow-less hot chocolate and boredom.  
Kuroo went in first so he held the door for Kenma. Kenma entered hurriedly, glad to have finally found a place with a heating system. He looked like he was waddling since he was covered in layers of clothes. Kuroo stifled a laugh but of course, this didn't escape Kenma's notice. Kenma knits his eyebrows and lets out a small sigh but doesn't comment any further. Instead, Kenma asks the question that had been on his mind ever since he agreed to get out of the house with Kuroo. "What exactly are we going to do, Kuro?" He looks up at Kuroo. Kuroo, with a cheeky smile on his face, replies "You don't know? We're going ice skating! I was sure you'd notice the sign on the door and just figure it out yourself." Kenma tilts his head to the side a little. "Ice skating? Have you done it before?"  
"Nope. I just wanted to try something new."  
"But... why did you have to bring me with you?"  
"Because I don't want you to succumb to boredom."  
"I don't get bored..."  
"You do when all your gadgets are charging."  
"I don't.”  
"Ha, sure you don't."  
Kenma straightens his head, pausing thoughtfully before looking up at Kuroo's eyes. "...Knowing you, that's not the real reason."  
Kuroo shrugs, one corner of his lip slightly raised "Fine, you caught me. I just felt like this would be no fun if it was just me so, I dragged you along."  
"Oh..." Kenma's eyes dropped. His face didn't show any sort of emotion but he looked like he was thinking something over.  
"Well, when I do things with other people, it never feels as fun as when I do it with you so... it was only natural that I'd bring you today." Kuroo continued, bringing his face closer to Kenma's so he could look him in the eye. He didn't want Kenma to get the message that he's just there to entertain him because that wasn't what he meant at all. He wanted Kenma to know that this was what he meant, that this was the honest truth. Unlike Kenma, Kuroo made friends easily but he never felt as connected or attached to them as he did with Kenma.  
"...You're so cheesy, Kuro." Kenma turned away but Kuroo could see a small smile on his lips.  
Kuroo laughed a little. "I know, right? Anyway, let's get the shoes already, Kenma."

"Do you want to go first?" Kuroo gestures to the frozen pond in front of them. "No." Kenma answers succinctly. "Alright, then. I'll go first." Kuroo announces, poking Kenma's red nose (Kenma scrunches his nose in annoyance) before taking his first step on the ice. He could feel the balance in his right foot getting unstable so he transferred his weight to the foot that was still on the ground. "Kuro, are you okay?" Kenma asks behind him, his voice getting closer per word. "Yeah, I'll be fine, it's just that this is harder than I thought." Kuroo replies, his focus still on getting onto the ice. Slowly, he sets his left foot on the ice. He managed to keep himself standing but barely. Kuroo takes a deep breath before trying to propel himself across the ice with this right foot. He ended up losing his balance and falling flat on his bottom. "Kuro!" Kenma is on the edge of the pond, right hand outstretched. Kuroo looked surprised for a moment then he started laughing. "I'm fine, I'll get up on my own. Why don't you get on the ice already, too?" Kenma had a worried expression on his face, lips pursed and brows knitted as his eyes focused on Kuroo. "I-I don't want to fall."  
"Come on! Everyone falls when they're not used to it."  
"But still, doesn't it hurt?"  
"Not really. It just surprises you but I wouldn't say it's too painful."  
Kenma's eyes look for any sign that Kuroo is hurt but he doesn't find any. He lets out a sigh before placing his right foot on the ice. Kuroo gets to his feet and, although slowly and awkwardly, makes his way near Kenma. Kenma had already put both of his feet on the ice but he was really wobbly now. "See if you can make it to me!" Kuroo calls at Kenma, his hand by his mouth (because he thinks this helps him project his voice) and the other waving in the air. He was about a yard away from Kenma. It's Kenma, he can make it, Kuroo thinks with a smile on his face. Kenma's face was tense with concentration as he tried to skate to Kuroo. Halfway through, one of his feet slips and he falls on his front, his arms stretched out so that he could land on his hands.  
Kuroo is quick to respond, he starts to move toward Kenma as soon as he saw Kenma start to fall forward. He kind of got the hang of skating enough to get to Kenma without falling. "Kenma! Are you alright? Do your arms hurt?" Kuroo crouches in front of his friend. Kenma's then black hair was over his face so Kuroo couldn't tell what kind of face he was making. "T-t-the ice is s-so cold." Kenma manages, his voice sounded like it was breaking. Kuroo could imagine Kenma's face wincing underneath his hair. "I'll help you up." Kuroo felt so guilty, this was his fault. Kenma placed his knees on the ice as he held Kuroo's hands, his head still lowered. Kuroo gently but firmly pulled Kenma up. When Kenma finally stood up, he raised his face. Kuroo could see his eyes downcast and he read his face as embarrassed, red flushed across his cheeks. Kuroo brought his hands together with Kenma's still in them, clasping around the smaller hands to warm them. Kenma's hands were shivering inside his gloves. Kuroo wouldn't be surprised if Kenma's palms were bruised from the fall. "Kenma, I'm so sorry. This was a bad idea." Kuroo says, his eyes on their hands. He was scared to look Kenma in the eye, he didn't want to see how upset he had made him because he might just start crying, causing a scene in front of all of these people, something Kenma wouldn't want. "...Don't be, Kuro." Kenma replies quietly, his eyes turning up to look at Kuroo.  
"No, this is my fault. Let's just go home and get you warmed up."  
"I don't wanna."  
"Why?" Kuroo finally decides to meet Kenma's eyes. He thought that Kenma was just trying to be nice but the fact that he was making an effort to do so made him look. He wanted Kenma to see that he was being completely sincere about going home, he didn't want to upset him any further. Kenma still looked a little pained but his expression had relaxed, his golden eyes boring into Kuroo's.  
"Did you mean what you said a while ago in the convenience store?"  
"What?"  
"About having the most fun with me..."  
"Yeah, of course." That's why I want us to get home so that you won't get anymore hurt, Kuroo thought.  
"Well, I feel the same way too... I really like spending time with you, Kuro."  
This made Kuroo smile, "Isn't it because you've got no other choice?"  
"I guess but I never felt that I needed another choice."  
"Heh, look who's the cheesy one."  
They both burst into laughter, Kuroo's hands still clasped around Kenma's.  
"So, wanna give it another go?"  
"Yeah but can I ask you something?"  
"Shoot."  
"Can we hold hands while we skate? So that it makes it a little harder to fall?"  
"Sure, Kenma."  
And they did. Every time one of them would lose their balance, it's either the other would catch them in time or they'd both fall on the ice. It was usually the latter that happened, though. Despite the countless times they had both fallen, they'd just laugh. There were times that they'd laugh too loud that people started to stare at them but neither cared. They were having fun, the most fun that one could have on a winter day like that. They didn't even notice how dark it had gotten until Kuroo's phone rang, his mom calling to ask where he was. They ran home that night, covered in snow and bruises but they went to bed with the events of that day warming their chests.

* * *

 

Remembering all of this, Kuroo couldn't help but grin as he watched the skaters. Then, an idea entered his head. "Hey, Kenma, wanna go ice skating while waiting for the bus to arrive?" Kenma turned to face Kuroo, his eyes sparkling. Even though he wasn't smiling, Kuroo could tell that Kenma was getting excited. "Yes."  
They hadn't gotten any better at skating but nevertheless, the fact that they were together, hands held, still made them laugh as hard as they did on the day they first went skating (Of course, this made heads turn. Especially their campus mates, who would probably end up spreading rumors as soon as they got back.)  
They ended up almost missing the last trip for the night to their campus. They would have if a worried Yaku and a chatty Lev hadn't called them over the phone. On the bus, their hands were still clasped together. They only let each other go when they got to the dorm so that they could change into their sleepwear, Kuroo going first.  
Kuroo was already tucked into bed, almost asleep when Kenma went over to him. "Kuro, can I ask you something?"  
"Shoot."  
"...Can we skate again tomorrow?"  
Kuroo smiled, eyes closed, "Sure."  
They both went to bed that night with smiles on their faces, knowing that the time they spent with each other was always the best.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written and I'd just like to say that it was really fun to write!! I've probably committed a lot of errors so I'd like to apologize in advance. Please comment on things I can improve on, too!! Enjoy. uwu
> 
> Thanks to Lala and Renee for helping me with grammar omg
> 
> My biggest thanks goes out to my flawless beta reader, Bea. Ilyvm and thanks for pushing me to write this in the first place!! U're the bomb.


End file.
